Tokyo Rose
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: You tell a story like Tokyo Rose... Oneshot for Nimeway.


Well, Nimeway (better known as Mallory, lol), I know that we haven't much discussed your one-shot (and, as you suggested in your comments about it in _Question Existing_, I have never watched _Hairspray_, so that was kinda out of the question), but I had this idea floating around, and when I started... I couldn't stop! So, here's your one-shot, as promised, so I hope you like it! xoxox Shannon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Song lyrics and title are copyright to Idle Eyes, and Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahashi. Blah, blah, blah.

**_Dedicated to Mallory (Nimeway)_**

* * *

**_Tokyo Rose_**

_Where are you? What are you waiting for?  
This is not a race  
Are you trying to spend my time, spend time_

_You in the corner, come closer  
I can see your face  
I can see it in mine  
Oh I see it in mine_

_You tell a story like Tokyo Rose  
I got the picture from the stains on your clothes  
Didn't they tell you 'bout the shape I'm in?  
In this condition of carnal sin_

_Confuse me, try to talk  
Like those stains on the sidewalk  
It's what she said, gets in my head_

_The sun's up, you wake up  
That beauty at the bus stop  
Turns my head, go back to bed_

_You tell a story like Tokyo Rose  
I got the picture from the stains on your clothes  
Didn't they tell you 'bout the shape I'm in?  
In this condition of carnal sin_

_We'll be alright, we'll be alright  
We'll be alright, we'll be alright  
I tried to warn you I tried to warn you  
We'll be alright, alright_

_You tell a story like Tokyo Rose  
I got the picture from the stains on your clothes  
Didn't they tell you 'bout the shape I'm in?  
In this condition of carnal sin_

_You tell a story like Tokyo Rose  
I got the picture from the stains on your clothes  
Didn't they tell you 'bout the shape I'm in?  
In this condition of carnal sin_

_You tell a story  
You tell a story  
You tell a story_

-_Tokyo Rose_, by Idle Eyes

* * *

"Betcha can't catch me, Kagome!"

"Ha! Wanna put your money where your mouth is, mutt?"

Kagome picked up the last of the wet snow near her foot and packed it into a ball, determined to hit Inuyasha this time. Springtime was upon them in Feudal Japan; only a few precious piles of sloppy snow were left. If she didn't get him back now for all the red welts on her backside, not to mention the one throbbing on her neck, she'd lose her chance until next winter.

Playing in the snow had been one of Kagome's favourite pastimes as a child. Making snow angels, snow forts, and knocking Souta face-down into the snow had been a few of her fondest ways to occupy herself while her mother watched her and her brother indulgently from the kitchen window of the Shrine.

Inuyasha turned to stick his tongue out at her, and she took that chance to aim for his pink face, warm despite the chill in the air.

"_Pffftah_! Ka_go_me! Not in my _mouth_!!"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome clutched her sides, not even trying to stop her tears of laughter, "you ate it this time! That's for all the times you got me! Look at this!" She pointed at her neck. "I'm gonna have this until I'm sixty, you ass!"

Inuyasha started to laugh. Kagome's neck really was red, and her face was pink from laughter... she looked pretty goofy. He approached her, giggling, and suggested, "How about a truce? I won't welt your neck anymore if you don't throw snow in my mouth, okay? Honestly, that tasted like horse shi-"

Inuyasha made a face of disgust, and Kagome laughter all the harder.

"Kagome! That's _not_ funny!" he cried, trying to wipe his tongue off with his sleeve.

Wiping her eyes, she replied, "Is too, and you know it!"

He scowled at her, and she laughed again, this time taking his hand to pull him back to the hut so they could dry off.

Kaede eyed them askance when they came inside, Kagome removing her soaked coat, while Inuyasha simply sat down and tried to pick the leftover snow from his hair.

"What have ye two been up to?"

"We were throwing sn-"

"Nothing." Inuyasha eyed Kagome meaningfully, and she looked back at him, pretending to be ignorant.

"What? Don't you want Kaede to know that you ate-"

Inuyasha jumped on her, covering her mouth with his hand, and hissed, "_Icks-nay on the it-shay_!"

Kaede, confused, tried to remember what Kagome had taught her about Pig-Latin, and smiled brightly, "Ah, I see. It's a secret, Inuyasha?"

Kagome snickered behind his hand, but he let her go and snorted, "Yeah, a secret. No telling, Kagome."

Kagome put up her hands as if to say, _I didn't say anything!  
_

"Humph." Peeling off his sweaty haori, he laid it out next to Kagome's coat by the fire, and then returned to sit close to her by the wall.

"Kagome, Sango wanted me to tell ye to meet her at the Hot Spring, and to bring yer sham-_poo_," Kaede reminded Kagome, almost having forgotten to tell her herself.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kaede." She turned to Inuyasha. "Walk me?"

He looked into her face with a mild expression, his earlier irritation with her gone. "Yeah."

Quietly they left together, and Kaede smiled. They were so close lately. Kagome seemed to have truly tamed Inuyasha, the wild boy she remembered clearly from her youth, fifty years in the past. He was almost docile now, or seemed to be.

Kagome had contracted a serious illness this winter past, and he had worried endlessly about her worsening health. He'd taken her home when Kaede's medicines didn't appear to be working, and found out she'd developed a condition called Scarlet Fever, which Kagome informed them later was almost unheard of in her era. Either way, she had received modern medicine for it and recovered fully. Still, Inuyasha seemed more solicitous toward her, more attentive - more sensitive. It was a change Kaede thought suited him rather well.

Since her illness they had been almost inseparable. He followed her wherever she went, and Kagome didn't seem to mind anymore. He rarely derided her, and she began to make him a tea to drink every morning, flavoured with mint, and even went so far as to wash his clothes for him. She was, in effect, taking on the same duties a wife would, had they been married.

She smiled to herself. _Maybe, one day..._

Kagome let Inuyasha carry her yellow bag again, still in awe of his change in personality. He had been this way ever since her illness, and the change was dramatic. He no longer ran ahead and left her behind, and he was always asking her how she was feeling. It was really nice, to have him beside her instead of ahead of her.

She had been unconscious for a while during her sickness, but Sango had told her that for a short time, they were really afraid she wouldn't make it. She said Inuyasha had been beside himself with worry, and that she had even caught him crying over Kagome's unconscious body, and had given him a hug to comfort him. Of course, Inuyasha never told her this, but Kagome didn't pry. She knew he was sensitive about his weaknesses, and she respected his wishes and refrained from mentioning what Sango had told her. Instead, she began to try to thank him in her own way, by doing little things to make his life more comfortable, and, in return, he had seemed to blossom into a new man overnight, one who was nice, caring, and no longer crude, or foul-mouthed. In fact, he was almost... a gentleman.

Their walk was mostly silent, but it was a comfortable quiet. Leaving her at the bend in the path before the Hot Spring came into view, to preserve Sango's modesty, he handed her the bag and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, taking it, and he looked down, then grasped her hand.

"Kagome?"

She had been about to walk away when he pulled back on her hand; she hadn't been expecting him to hold on. "Yeah?"

"Are... are you sure you're okay?"

She knew he was referring to her health. She smiled, touched.

Gripping his hand firmly with her own, she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles, watching with delight as his own smile grew and his eyes widened a bit at her boldness. "I'm just fine, Inuyasha. Don't worry anymore, alright?"

He ran the same knuckles over her cheek, and cupped it, her left hand still holding his while the other dropped away.

"Alright, Kagome." His eyes were heavy, and Kagome felt her heart speed up with anticipation, and, slowly, his hand moved to her hair, fisting it gently, and he pulled her head forward, to meet his lips in their first tentative kiss.

After taking a breath, he folded her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "I was so afraid, Kagome..."

"Shh," she replied, looking up into his eyes. "I'm all better now, thanks to you." She smiled gratefully up into his face, and he stroked her hair. "I know nothing will ever happen to me, as long as you're with me, Inuyasha." Her words were balm to his heart, and he hugged her once more before turning her loose.

"Go on," he urged. "Sango's waiting."

She nodded, her cheeks pink, and a smile just for him turned up her lips. He watched her go with a longing in his heart that he wished he wasn't so reluctant to unleash. He loved her. That much was painfully obvious, even to him. Her illness had scared him on a level he didn't even know existed. Her limp, pale body had been lifeless when he'd finally taken her home, and he was mortally afraid that she would die in his arms if he didn't get her some help. Kagome had become much more to him than a mere friend, he'd realised. She was the woman that he would die without; she was the woman he loved. He treated her like she was made of glass now, for fear that the fever had left her with some after-affect that hadn't shown itself yet, and things like that were known to happen. You thought you were cured when you really were only getting sicker.

He watched her leave him, then jumped into a nearby tree to wait.

Kagome felt warm and fuzzy despite the cool breeze that drifted by, shifting the scarf she still wore even though it was getting almost too warm to wear it anymore. Somehow, she had always imagined that her first kiss would be a passionate, heated affair, but really, she was happy it wasn't. The kiss she and Inuyasha had just shared didn't speak of his lust for her, though she knew it was there somewhere, under the surface and hidden from her view, but the tender, loving touch of his lips was so bittersweet and meaningful, her heart melted at its' memory. If things went the way she would like them to, in time she would learn what a passionate, lusty kiss from him was like. Until then, she was content to take whatever he was willing to give.

Sango was stretched out on her back when Kagome found her. Smiling happily, she greeted her best friend with enthusiasm. "Hey, Kagome! How are you today?"

"Great, Sango, thanks. I brought the shampoo." She tossed the bottle over.

"Good, my hair was beginning to smell like something died in it!"

Kagome giggled, then bent over to remove her boots, caked now with mud instead of snow. She'd have to wash them in the river soon. "How's the water?"

"Wonderful. Come on in."

Kagome slid in, cringing at first because the water seemed too hot, but soon her skin adjusted to the heat. "Where's Shippo? I didn't see him when Inuyasha and I came back this morning."

Sango lifted a brow, as if she, too had been pondering the same thing. "He's with Miroku. They've been together quite a bit lately, and frankly, what that innocent little boy could be picking up from that perv scares me," she confessed.

Kagome nodded sagely. "I hope Miroku is exercising a little discretion, for Shippo's sake."

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. There was a small chance that would _ever_ happen.

Sango decided to broach a subject she wasn't sure Kagome would be forthcoming about, because she, too had noticed Inuyasha's new attitude, and was curious as to how Kagome felt about it.

"So..." she lathered her hair with the jasmine-scented shampoo, "what do you think of Inuyasha's new attitude?" She had been unable to come up with a more subtle way to phrase her question, but would rather not beat around the bush anyway. Kagome appreciated honesty.

Kagome smiled to herself before looking up at her best friend. "It suits him," she replied, softly. "I used to hate his hanging around all the time, but he's different now, more... tame, I guess. I think my fever must have scared the daylights out of him. I honestly didn't think I was _that_ sick."

Sango smiled sympathetically. "You were. You were even lashing out for a while, and talking in your sleep. You called his name a lot."

"Did I? You never told me that before."

"I forgot. I'm just happy that you're alive, to be honest, Kagome."

"Thanks, Sango. I am too. And I think you like the new Inuyasha a lot more too, don't you?"

Sango's smile grew. "To tell the truth, I do. It's so nice not to argue all the time, or have him calling us all names or ridiculing us because we're human. You really changed him Kagome, and for the better, I think. You are not far from that boy's thoughts, ever," she replied.

"Yes, I agree. I almost miss being called 'weak' and 'wench'." She grinned. "_Almost_!"

Sango snorted, agreeing. "You're right about that. I've never seen him so docile. It's very refreshing."

"Hopefully he stays this way," Kagome remarked, more to herself than Sango.

"After the scare you gave him, I wouldn't doubt it. He seems to think you're breakable with just a look. I think you have finally become precious to him."

_Precious_. Kagome swelled with happiness at the thought. _Was he finally regarding her with the same intense feelings she'd always felt for him?_ If so, it would be all her dreams come true.

She sighed, happily. "I hope so, Sango. I've loved him for a long time."

"I know you have. I think he's finally realised what was there all along, too." Sango dunked her hair and rinsed out the suds. "Well, shall we be on our way? I'm _so_ pruned."

Kagome laughed. "Sure. Let me get my towel and I'll finish up too."

* * *

Inuyasha listened idly to the two girls in the spring. Two girls, so much alike, yet so different, counted themselves among his friends, which still amazed him. Before Kagome, he'd never really had many friends. She was the one who'd shown him that no matter how hard he resisted, she would still care for him, be there. She had promised never to leave him, and had asked him to let her stay with him. How could he refuse her?

A new scent on the wind piqued his interest. He'd smelled it somewhere before, but couldn't remember when. It was an enticing smell, that of a female, he was sure, but the only female whose scent he adored was Kagome's... _so whose scent was this?  
_

Hoping he wouldn't be long, for he wanted to be there when Kagome was ready to come home, he dashed off to investigate.

He followed the scent to a clearing about a mile away, in the very heart of the forest the villagers had named after him. He looked around, searching for the source, but he recognised the voice just before the scent came back to him with a jolt.

"'Yash... is that you??"

His heart pounding in recognition, he turned to face a girl - _no, a woman_ - with cat ears and a long, thin tail, black as night. Her eyes, slanted and bright green, were tinged black around the edges like a mask, and her whiskers twitched curiously above her full lips. Her kimono was faded, but clean, the sakura blossoms having seen better days, but her figure was still as willowy thin as he remembered it. A long, sharp blade sat at her hip, and her claws were unmistakable as she rested her hands lightly on her waist. Her silky black hair was long and loose, curling slightly and shifting about her face becomingly.

"Leiko?"

She grinned, and, running to him, flung her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly on his. "Oh, I _knew_ I'd see you again someday," she breathed. "And look at you! Such a handsome man, my 'Yasha," she purred, rubbing his chin with her nose.

He smiled, fond memories flooding back. Leiko had been abandoned when she was ten, and he'd been on his own long before he'd found her. She'd been eating garbage to survive, but decided to join him, and before long, there were more half-breeds in their group; they formed a small society, a place where they could hang out and grow up with others of their kind. He'd left them upon hearing of the _Shikon no Tama_, and its powers, and Leiko had been just about to turn fourteen, or looked like a fourteen-year-old. She was - they all were - much older than they looked.

She had followed him around like a puppy then, and he couldn't deny that he liked her attention. In fact, they had shared their first kiss, but her feelings had been stronger than his; she was still a friend to him, a good one, but she had seen him as more, much more, with potential to be her mate someday.

The nickname she had for him took him back, back to a time when he was more interested in becoming a full demon than anything else, much less girls, but she had been company, and after a while, much more. They had experimented in love with each other, until a full-demon cat had come along and stolen Leiko's fancy. He had played her for a fool, but by the time she came back, Inuyasha, hurt and betrayed by her cruelty, was long gone.

"It's good to see you, Leiko." He was sincere; it _was_ good to see her, despite the heartache she'd put him through, but he never could stay mad at her. She'd always seemed to have a way of making him forget his anger.

"Oh, I missed you so much, 'Yash. It's been _so_ hard ever since I lost you. I can't believe we're finally together again!" As she spoke, Leiko gently used one of her demonic gifts - the power of persuasion - to placate him. As a Siamese cat half-demon, she could talk anyone into just about anything - and get away with it often long after she was no longer even around. Her voice was magical, dulcet, and velvety, and worked especially well on men, and almost as well on women when a little sympathy was added to her tone. As a result, she was able to get people to do almost anything she wanted.

Inuyasha knew this about her, but he believed that, as his former friend and lover, she would not risk their relationship by using her skill on him, but, over the years, Leiko had become a hard woman. She could only get her way if she talked with a forked tongue, and had so begun to rely on her talent to trick out of others what she wanted, and it had turned her innocence to cynicism and bitterness. Soon after the man she had fallen in love with and left Inuyasha for had dropped her, saying he really wasn't interested and that she was just a small diversion, she had learned to distrust men, and even women to an extent. She had never had a true friend, except in Inuyasha, and he had abandoned her, too. For that, she hated him, but he would never know it, at least not if she didn't tell him. She was going to get from him everything she could; if he was courting a woman, she was going to destroy their relationship, because if she wasn't happy, he didn't deserve to be, either. He owed it to her, anyway, after leaving her like that, with no one to turn to. He deserved to lick her boots, but that would come later. Right now, she needed to be sweet, innocent (ha!), and demure, the very picture of the girl he used to know. Only after she had gotten under his skin would she flay it, hard. Her malcontent all started with him, and all man-kind. They deserved to pay for what they did to unsuspecting females every day, and she intended to see that he did - with blood, if she could arrange it.

He smiled, in a friendly manner. "Yes, I know how hard it can be, but I think I've found a place where I can be happy, and where people _kind_ of respect me, even if only to my face," he replied.

"Yeah? Does such a place exist?" She feigned genuine interest.

He nodded. "Yes. And I have several friends now, which is more than I had when I was growing up. Besides you, of course," he amended, as she threaded her arm through his and subtly prompted him to lead her back the way he'd come. All the way back he talked of his friends, and how great they were, and she noted his change in nature from an out-spoken, loud, rude boy to a soft-spoken, attentive man.

Outwardly, Leiko was interested and involved, but inwardly, her mind was dissecting his words. _This Kagome, she seems to be a saint, at least in 'Yash's eyes. She's probably the one he likes. I'll put a stop to that, soon enough. And this Sango girl might be troublesome; oh well, a little friendly persuasion never hurt anybody, hmm hmm_.

* * *

When Kagome and Sango left the spring, she was almost dismayed to see no sign of Inuyasha, but shrugged it off. He was probably looking for Miroku and Shippo, hanging out with the guys, as was his habit, when he wasn't hovering around her, of course, but Kagome would never complain. She had waited a long time to see his love for her in his eyes, and though she was sad that she almost had to die to see it there, she was grateful nonetheless. She felt that they were closer now than ever, and even if their relationship was fragile right now, with a little patience and understanding it could bloom into something beautiful and everlasting. Kagome couldn't think of a better thing to happen to her, despite the looming presence of Naraku that balanced all around them.

Halfway back to Kaede's, Kagome saw Inuyasha through the trees, his red haori a dead giveaway, and she was about to call out to him when she saw that he wasn't alone.

Sango made a face; she didn't recognise the girl hanging off Inuyasha's arm as if she would die if she let go. Immediately, she identified the new woman as a cat half-demon, and everything she'd ever learned about them she tried to recall. They were sneaky, rarely loyal, and fiercely independent. They were notorious for being a force to reckon with, for not only did they have a great aptitude for persuasion, they were also general trouble-makers, known for causing dissent between others just for the fun of it. They were very similar to kitsunes, nature's demonic tricksters, and were not to be trusted. It tickled the back of Sango's mind that Shippo, a kitsune child, was not malicious in any way; occasionally he was mischievous, but generally he had the best interests of the group at heart, and was very loyal, especially to Kagome. Still, she was suspicious by nature, since the incident caused by Naraku involving the deaths of both her father and her brother had taught her that evil came in many forms. She would reserve judgement, but she would not be tricked, either.

Kagome felt her heart sink at the sight of a new woman, so close to Inuyasha. She was not suspicious by nature, and she often found that that was the root of a lot of her problems in this era. Some people just couldn't be trusted, but she had been taught to always give someone the benefit of the doubt, and she would do no less with this woman, even if her heart was twisted up in a knot over what seemed to be a very close familiarity the girl was displaying.

Inuyasha spotted them, and, smiling widely, he called, "Kagome, Sango! Come meet my old friend, Leiko."

_Leiko?_ Sango thought. _Arrogance? No surprise there... _

Kagome was thinking the same thing, only her thoughts were less distrustful. _Who would name their child Arrogance? No child deserves a name like that... _

Despite both women's thoughts, Leiko knew exactly why her name meant Arrogance, and she was not ashamed of it. She was, in fact, rather proud. She had a right to be arrogant. Her skill in manipulation was among the best, if she did say so herself. No one had bested her yet, anyway.

Kagome was the first to extend her hand in welcome, even though her eyes gave away her distress, which she hid poorly.

"Hello, Leiko, I'm Kagome, and this is Sango." She gestured to her best friend. Sango nodded a greeting, but did not offer her hand.

She's distrustful, Leiko thought, shaking Kagome's hand with a strong grip, surprised at the human girl's persistent hold. This one was more than she seemed, for sure. _Sango might be more wary, but Kagome... she was something else_. Leiko couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was a strength in Kagome that simmered under the surface, belying her open-minded attitude. She'd have to step lightly here until she knew which way the wind blew.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome, Sango," she nodded back to the taller girl, noting her physical grace and toned body. Yes, she was going to be difficult to handle. _Probably she's come upon cats before_.

"Leiko is an old friend of mine, from when I was just a youngster," Inuyasha informed them. "We haven't seen each other in over fifty years."

"Wow. That's a long time. You guys probably have a lot to catch up on."

Leiko smiled, looking up at Inuyasha with her big green eyes, tightening her grip on his arm, her fingers threaded through his. He smiled at her, and did not return the squeeze she gave him with her hand. Sango and Leiko noted the sad lilt to Kagome's comment, and Sango narrowed her eyes at the new woman. _Definitely a threat_.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I would like to catch up. Shall we head to Kaede's and tell her there will be one more for dinner?"

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha did not shake the other woman's advances off, even if he didn't exactly return them. Squaring her shoulders in defeat, she replied with small dignity, "Yes. Let's."

By now Inuyasha had totally forgotten Leiko's sudden and abrupt abandonment of him all those years ago, and was looking at her warmly.

Kagome felt cold, bereft. He'd been so attentive earlier, and she was jealous, though she was loathe to admit it. Jealousy was beneath her; it did nothing good for anyone, and she was determined to keep it at bay.

Together, they walked back into the village, Leiko snuggling close to Inuyasha all the way. Kagome fought to contain her tears, and Sango smiled at her sympathetically. Later, when they were alone, she would tell Kagome everything she knew, and together, they would extract the cat's claws from their beloved dog-boy.

* * *

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. Kaede had asked Leiko a few questions, and Miroku was often caught staring, but only in glances. He wore a small wrinkle between his eyes that told Sango he was suspicious of this new girl, too - even if he did find her attractive.

For the first time in a long while Kagome sat away from Inuyasha, across the room from him, in fact. Sango's company seemed to be what she needed, since Inuyasha wasn't giving any up, and Leiko was monopolising his space and attention. He often turned to smile at her throughout the meal, and each time he did, Kagome felt another piece of herself give in to the raging jealousy that was quickly growing out of control.

When dinner was finished, Sango collected the dishes and said, "Kagome, come help me wash these, will you?"

Nodding, barely able to contain her tears, she got up to follow, and Inuyasha didn't even notice her exit. Leiko smiled to herself. _This was almost **too **easy_. Though, maybe she shouldn't let the girls be alone too long; bad press spread fast, after all, and if she were there they couldn't discuss her - not without seeming rude.

After a few minutes, she extracted herself and told everyone, "I'm a guest here, so I'd better go help the girls."

Inuyasha tried to tell her she didn't have to, but she put a clawed finger to his lips and replied, "I insist, 'Yash. It's good manners."

He gave in, but told her to return quickly, his attitude almost urgent.

Miroku noticed the transition in attention right away. Just this morning he'd been still following Kagome around as if she might melt if he left her in the sun too long, and now he was fawning over this newcomer and ignoring Kagome completely. He had seen the look in his miko friend's eyes - she was at a loss, too. Even Kaede had shot Kagome several sympathetic looks. He could not allow Inuyasha to treat Kagome this way. Something had to be done.

Kagome had followed Sango down to the river, her slayer friend pushing a faster than normal pace to get there, and Kagome had to jog to keep up. "Sango, what's the rush? It's just dirty dishes-"

Sango spun on her and dropped the bagful of wooden plates and chopsticks on the grass, and took her best friend by her arms. "Kagome, I didn't ask you out here to wash plates. I brought you here so I could tell you about cat demons. The plates are only an excuse."

Kagome wrinkled her brow. "Cat demons? Is that what she is?"

Sango nodded, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Yes, and we have to be fast because she will come after us, under the pretence of helping, of course, but she will try to prevent us from talking about her, so I'll make this quick. Kagome, that woman cannot be trusted under any circumstances, alright? Cats are known tricksters, and this one is very proficient at manipulation. Inuyasha is not really smitten with her; I suspect he never really was, but a lot can be said for the powers of persuasion. If she tries to convince you of something, chances are you'll believe her, because that's what she's good at: making you do what she wants. If she can convince you to hate Inuyasha... well, then she wins, Kagome. Are you going to let her-"

"Can I help?"

"-destroy your laundry like that? Honestly, Kagome, I think you should stand up to your mother if she's going to try to push you around like that. You're almost eighteen!"

Kagome smiled a little at Sango, who faced Leiko, her abrupt change in subject a sign that they could no longer speak openly.

Kagome turned, somewhat revived by Sango's warning, and resolved not to let this cat get under her skin again. Even if Sango hadn't finished what she was going to say, Kagome understood her meaning. Leiko was dangerous, with a capital D. They had to get rid of her, and fast. It was imperative if she was going to salvage her ever-so-fragile relationship with the new Inuyasha.

She picked up the sack of dishes and smiled brightly at Leiko. "Sure you can, Leiko. The river's this way."

Kagome led the way, Sango allowing Leiko to go before her. As the cat passed, she flashed Sango a malicious smile, one that clearly indicated she'd guessed her intent when she'd brought Kagome out here, but Sango didn't give her the satisfaction of appearing angry. Instead, she just smiled serenely, and said under her breath as she brought up the rear, "Cat got your tongue?"

Leiko scoffed loud enough for Kagome to hear, but she didn't turn around. She suspected that Leiko had met a formidable opponent in Sango, and the thought gave her strength. Kagome trusted Sango; if she was leery Leiko, she had a reason, and Kagome would never second-guess her. This time, this Leiko girl would not get the famous Higurashi-Benefit-of-the-Doubt. She was going to get suspicion at every turn, and Kagome kept Sango's warning in mind: _Don't let her try to convince you of anything.  
_

Reaching the river bank, Kagome opened the sack and dumped out the stew-caked plates and chopsticks, then picked up a few and began flicking them into the current, to get the food off, but to also make a splash. Normally dish-washing was done at the shallow, calm shore downriver, but Kagome recalled, having a cat of her own, that they particularly hated water; when Buyo was bad, her mother would squirt him with water, and he would hiss and hide from her, chastised. So, she chose a spot in rougher water, thinking to maybe annoy their guest with a little of her own medicine.

Sango said nothing about the location Kagome chose, she merely smiled at Leiko in a condescending manner as she bent down to help, doling out a dish or two for the cat and saying, "Here, Leiko, wash these. You did want to help, after all."

Leiko eyed the rapids and Kagome's already-damp jacket, and remarked, "Isn't this spot a little rough for dish-washing?"

Sango made an exasperated sound and sat up. "Do you want to help us or not? Fast water gets food off better. Don't you know that?"

Leiko made a face, tightening her jaw in restrained anger. Obviously Sango wasn't going to hide her feelings about her. Well, if this was where they washed dishes, she would do as she came to, while also accomplishing her other goal. Neither girl spoke as she reached out to pick up her allotment of dirty dishware.

Kneeling near Kagome, she saw that the rapids were faster than she thought here - but the other girls weren't having any problems, so she proceeded.

Her first attempt was met with a face-full of water; the backsplash from the fast water hitting the flat plate was enough to soak her head and shoulders, and both girls next to Leiko began to giggle furiously. Leiko steamed inwardly. _They'd planned this, the bitches!  
_

Sango snorted loudly. "Having some trouble, Leiko?"

Leiko glared at Sango for an instant, but turned a sorry smile on Kagome, who returned it with a blank expression, her mirth simmering under the surface. She found it incredibly easy to hate this woman, even though she didn't condone such emotions, or tried not to.

"I think I'll move downstream where it's calmer," she informed them, trying vainly to keep her anger under wraps.

Apparently Sango had dealt with her kind before - or heard of them, anyway. She was going to be a challenge, for sure. Leiko still remained optimistic about Kagome, though - she was putting on a brave front now, but she wasn't going to be a problem. She was human; she would be amongst the easiest to manipulate.

Leiko sauntered away, confident that Kagome could be bent to her will, even if Sango could not. _Sango might just have to have an unfortunate accident, to get her negative influence out of the picture. Hmmm..._

* * *

Miroku sat quietly with Inuyasha, Kaede having taken Shippo and Kirara, who, all through the meal, had glared at the newcomer with her eyes narrowed and her fur on end, and left the hut to give Miroku the time she knew he needed to question their dog-boy friend on what exactly was going on here.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at him with glazed eyes and replied, "Huh?"

_Very articulate_, Miroku thought, lifting a brow. _How unfortunate_.

"Leiko seems... nice." he began, trying to feel Inuyasha out, "but I'm not sure the girls really like her."

Inuyasha made an unbelieving face. "They don't? Why not? She's a wonderful person." His eyes took on that dreamy look again. Miroku sighed.

"What is it that you like so much about her?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, flicking an ear absently, "I just like her. A lot."

Miroku decided to try being blunt. That was usually how things worked with Inuyasha. You had to rub his nose in something before he would see it for himself.

"Do you like her, or the attention? Because if you haven't noticed, Kagome is really hurt by this change in you."

He frowned a bit, as if he'd forgotten about Kagome. "Kagome's hurt? What do you mean?"

"You have suddenly dropped her for some cat with a long tail, Inuyasha. How do you think that makes her feel?"

He looked at his hands in his lap, and replied, "I didn't drop her. Leiko has been gone a long time, and we-"

"She is using you, Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, his voice controlled. "She's manipulating you and you are letting her do it without so much as batting an eye. You are going to lose Kagome again, and you aren't even aware of it, are you?"

Inuyasha made a mutinous face, the first he'd seen in a long time. "Leiko's not like that. She would never hurt anyone, Miroku, you're just jealous!" He stood up, agitated.

Miroku backed off, but was no less insistent. "I'm concerned, Inuyasha, not only for your welfare, but everyone's. I'm telling you," he said gently, trying to press his point without shouting, "she is not what you think she is."

Inuyasha dragged his claws through his hair. "No, you don't know her," he said, almost desperately. "She was my friend, she'd never use persuasion on me!"

Miroku sat back and calmly crossed his arms. "Wouldn't she?"

Inuyasha glanced at him from the corner of his eye, gauging his expression. He was sincerely worried, and Inuyasha knew it, but he just didn't want to believe that Leiko could hurt them.

"You have to get rid of her, Inuyasha. Kagome's health is fragile now; what will your abandonment of her do to her, do you think?"

Inuyasha made a frustrated sound and dashed out of the hut, and Miroku lowered his head, hoping he'd gotten through. If not... He was going to have to come up with a way to prove to Inuyasha that Leiko was not the woman he thought she was. He just hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, but he would, should it be necessary, dispose of the girl in a quick, efficient manner, and no one would be any the wiser. Still, only time would tell.

His fingers twitched in anticipation.

* * *

"Hurry up Leiko, you don't want to catch your death, do you?"

Leiko growled at Sango under her breath, just itching to tear her self-righteous head off. After she had gone to calmer waters to wash her plates, Sango had come to see how things were going and _accidentally_ knocked her in. She _hated _water! And it smelled like fish crap, which was even worse. Inuyasha was sure to crinkle his nose at her later.

When Kagome had come along and offered to help her out (unlike Sango who just stood there, arms crossed and looking satisfied, that bitch), Leiko figured out what it was that she couldn't quite pin-point about her. As she had grasped her hand, once again noting the firm grip that belied the strength of the thin girl, she had felt a jolt from Kagome: she was no ordinary human. She was a priestess, and her pure power was burning her!

Leiko had let go with a yelp, and Kagome had frowned a little and asked, "Something the matter?"

Leiko, not wanting to confess to having been hurt, replied with as much dignity as her soaking wet ego could muster, "I'm fine, thank you."

Kagome shrugged. "If you say so. Let's head back. It's time for Shippo to be getting to bed," she remarked, taking in the position of the setting sun, dusk almost upon them. She headed back down the well-worn path, and Sango, smirking, said, "After you, Leiko."

The tone in her voice was smug. Leiko would soon wipe the smirk off her pretty face.

Sulky, she passed Sango to follow Kagome once more. Suddenly she was thinking that maybe these two had met people like her before. They obviously knew what she was all about, and were right to suspect her. Still, she was not put off. She would destroy all their lives, and she would enjoy doing it.

Reaching the hut, Kaede met them outside the door on the path, and Kagome took a sleepy Shippo off Kaede's shoulder, while Kirara jumped into Sango's arms, hissing at Leiko as she passed. Leiko let out a growl so low in frequency that none of the humans heard it, but the two-tail only lashed out at her with a clawed paw, her fur again on end.

"Kirara!" Sango admonished, then praised her, "Good girl." Kirara purred and rubbed Sango under her chin affectionately.

Leiko snorted to herself and made a face as she turned away. _Bitches, all of them_.

Kagome held the flap open for everyone, and they filed inside silently. Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag, pulling out of her bag two toothbrushes and a tube, and gently woke Shippo to use his toothbrush before bed, and he sleepily complied, spitting out the paste in a cup, which Kagome followed. Sango laid down on a thick pallet next to her, smiling at Miroku as she did, and he helped her down in a gentlemanly fashion, took Kirara from her while she removed a garment or two, then tucked her in as she smiled gratefully at him.

Leiko was sickened by the fondness they all shared. Miroku also tucked Kagome and Shippo in, before turning to her and asking, "Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

She smiled gratefully yet insincerely, but replied, "I'm sure Inuyasha has a found a place for me."

Then, she exited the hut, and Kagome was glad Shippo was long gone because at the touch of Miroku's hand on her shoulder she got up and let him and Sango hold her while she cried, Kaede handing her a relaxing tea to calm her frazzled nerves, and whispering, "There, child, there, drink up."

Soon enough she was asleep. Kaede looked at Sango and Miroku, and voiced what they were all thinking. "We need an intervention, and soon. Kagome's health will not last much longer under such strain."

They all agreed to corner Inuyasha tomorrow and get him to admit what they all knew he needed to acknowledge.

A few hours, after everyone was asleep, Inuyasha entered the hut, Leiko's hand clutched tight in his, and laid her down on his pallet, before leaning back against the wall and telling her to close her eyes.

"I'm cold," she whispered, her green eyes wide and inviting. "Won't you lay with me?"

He leaned over and covered her with an extra blanket, then replied just as quietly, "I have to watch over everyone, Leiko. It's my job."

She nodded, then drifted off.

_Soon_, she thought, _soon, your only job will be to pick up the pieces┘ but maybe I should just take you with me. You are such a good boy when I have you to myself. We could accomplish great things together, you and I, Inuyasha._

* * *

The day dawned overcast and dreary. When Kagome awoke, Inuyasha's pallet next to hers was empty, but it had been slept in. She wondered if it had been him or Leiko, or even both, who'd spent the night right next to her. She wondered if he'd even noticed the salty scent of her tears when he came in, whenever that was. Neither were around now.

She got up, and smiled at Sango and Miroku, who, in the night, had wound up close together, he spooned behind her, his arm thrown over her waist to keep her still.

Kaede, of course, was long gone, doctoring and whatever else she did in the village. Shippo snored away like a saw, and Kirara looked up at her with silent curiosity.

Picking up the soft fire-cat, along with her bow and two arrows, she headed outside, first to do her business and then to see what was good for breakfast out in the forest.

Kirara transformed into her larger form and rubbed Kagome up the back affectionately, and Kagome scratched behind her ears as both wandered the paths through Inuyasha's Forest.

Suddenly, Kirara's ears perked up, and she looked north, and Kagome heard a rustle. Shaking a nearby bush, Kagome scared up the fat bush-chicken and dispatched it swiftly, Kirara leading her to its nest with her nose. Quickly, Kagome collected the bird and its eggs and was heading back when Kirara froze again, this time growling under her breath and flicking her tails, agitated.

Kagome followed the direction the cat was looking and parted a pair of crossed branches.

The scene she saw before her would have been familiar had Kikyou still been around; her body had been destroyed a while ago, and Inuyasha, along with Kaede, had mourned her death for the second time. But the woman he was kissing was not Kikyou, this time. It was Leiko.

Kagome gasped, but she was far enough away that neither heard her. Inuyasha had his back to a tree, and Leiko seemed to be holding him up there, her lips firmly in control of his. Kagome watched in morbid fascination as another woman pulled her man right out from underneath her, and her heart broke. The tears began to fall and the anger boiled up to the surface.

Gently, Kirara took the back of her shirt in her teeth and pulled the girl away from the emotionally-crippling scene.

Leiko finished the kiss, and purred into Inuyasha's chest, "That was great, 'Yash. Almost better than I remember."

He smiled, but it wasn't a full smile. In the back of his mind he knew that this wasn't the woman he was supposed to be kissing, but she was so warm, and soft, and willing..

Leiko smiled seductively into his eyes. He was right where she wanted him. _Putty in my hands..._

Inuyasha heard the rustle of branches, and caught a glimpse of Kagome's green and white shirt before she disappeared, and he whispered, "Kagome-"

"Is no longer in love with you, 'Yash," she murmured huskily. "But_ I_ am."

Slowly, she slipped her hand between them, and reached into the waist of his hakama, and, expertly, began to fondle him. He was at her mercy, now, as he melted under her experienced touch.

"By the way, 'Yash," she grinned, 'is there anything about your friends that you'd like to tell me about?"

* * *

Kagome reached the hut in time to greet Sango, if she were in any mood to do such a thing, but one look and Sango understood everything.

"Shh, Kagome, it's alright," she soothed the shaking girl in her arms, and Miroku took over, asking, "What happened, honey?"

Kagome hiccupped, but was crying so hard she could barely get out what she saw. When she finally did, ending her tirade with a long snuffle, Miroku frowned deeply, and handed her back over to Sango, reaching for his staff and fingering the beads wrapped around his right hand.

Sango looked at him like he was crazy. "Miroku, you're _not _going after him without us. Right, Kagome?"

She snorted, wiping her nose, then, leaving her catch on the floor, drew her shoulders up square. Sango was right. If she wanted Inuyasha back, she was going to have to fight for him. Her gaze hardened, and her stance was confidant. "Let's go skin this bitch."

Sango smiled at Miroku. _The old, fiery Kagome was back!_

* * *

The small party trouped through the forest to the last known place of Inuyasha and Leiko's whereabouts, and of course, neither were to be found there. Kirara put her nose to the air, and all followed her as she led them away a few hundred yards, then began to growl loudly at a thick tree.

Hearing it, Inuyasha came out from behind it and said angrily, "What do you guys want?"

Shippo, angry that Inuyasha would repeat past mistakes against Kagome again, shouted, "You're mean, Inuyasha! You'll be lucky if Kagome ever takes you back after messing with _her_!"

He made the word sound repulsive, but Inuyasha's back was up, and he defended Leiko heatedly. "Shut up, brat! Leiko loves me, which is more than I can say for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, that's not true and you know it," Miroku warned, his voice steady but hard. Kagome looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes, her head shaking to deny his accusation.

"Isn't it?"

Leiko stepped out from behind the tree and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist protectively. "I believe he's found someone new to love, and if any of you have a problem with that, you can take it up with 'Yash, right baby?"

Inuyasha replied, "Right. Who wants to go first?"

Kagome's shoulders sagged. _Was he so besotted with Leiko that he thought she didn't love him anymore?  
_

Miroku swore under his breath. _He couldn't use the Wind Tunnel if Leiko was holding on to Inuyasha like that!  
_

Sango flicked her hair over her shoulder and stepped forward. "I'll take you on, _Inu_yasha," she sneered, mocking Leiko's nickname for him. His eyes flickered; Sango could see the hesitation there. If anyone was good enough to take him on hand to hand, it was her. They'd done so once before, the Jewel assisting Sango's broken body to attack again and again without pain, but she wasn't injured this time. If it would make him see reason, she would not hold back on him.

Kagome gasped, then sobbed, "Inuyasha, please, don't! Don't do this!"

His eyes flicked to her, but Leiko hissed, "Shut up, bitch! He doesn't give a damn about you anymore, or you, Sango. You, who can't even be brave enough to put your own puppet brother out of his misery, will be crushed by Inuyasha!"

Sango's expression hardened. Leiko's attempt to weaken her with that information had the opposite effect; Sango got angrier.

"Come on, Leiko!" She shouted, striding with a commanding air that even Inuyasha obeyed, her boomerang swaying and allowing her to come close enough to separate he and Leiko, his ready sword dropping, "This isn't between us and Inuyasha. This is between you and Kagome, Miroku, and me. You came waltzing in here, took over a poor boy's worried mind, broke up his relationship with the woman he loves, and was rude and uncouth to all the people he holds dear. What kind of 'old friend' does something shitty like that??"

Sango was in Leiko's face, but Leiko refused to back down by making more space. Her jaw tightened with the first vestiges of defeat.

"Leiko..." she glanced at Inuyasha. "Is that true?"

She was losing her grip on him, now that Sango had separated them, and she bared her teeth in anger. _This was supposed to go her way, **not **theirs!  
_

"He deserved everything I did to him! He left me all alone back then, with no one to depend on or care! _It's all his fault_!!"

Inuyasha frowned, his memory clearing, the anger and reason returning. "No, Leiko. _You_ abandoned me, remember? You chased after that cat and left _me_ all alone, not the other way around." He turned to Kagome, and reaching out for her hand, brought it to his lips and stroked her tear-stained face with the other. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so, so sorry, honey... can you ever forgive me?"

Kagome sobbed in happiness, and nodded her head, pulling him close to her and kissing him soundly. He returned her embrace, and picked her up to hold her closer.

"_Inuyasha, no! You're mine_!" Leiko shrieked.

"Not anymore." Miroku had unwound the beads containing the void in his palm. Leiko's eyes widened, and Inuyasha, on the brink of protesting, looked into Kagome's wet eyes, shining with love, and smiled into them.

"Do it, Miroku."

Sango smiled and stepped back, behind Miroku, and Leiko cried, "_Do what?!_ _Inuyasha, what is he doing??_ _You can't let him do anything to me_-"

Miroku opened up the Tunnel, and within a half-second she was gone, along with a few leaves, rocks, and pinecones. He closed up his hand and winced. "Those pinecones are sharp," he smiled, and Sango hugged him, kissing him impulsively and surprising all her friends.

Kagome made a face at Inuyasha, and he laughed, then hugged her again, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Kagome... I didn't think she'd use her powers on me... we were very close once, and I just thought..."

Kagome pulled back, and stroked his cheek. "You thought she valued your friendship enough to never use them on you, right?"

He leaned his forehead against hers in contrition. "Yeah. I did. I've been such a fool, to worry you like that, and such an ass to let her manipulate me," he said raggedly, emotion getting the better of him, and Kagome pulled him close once more, soothing him.

"Shh, Inuyasha. It's all over now. She can never hurt us again." Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him, long and deep, the gesture full of forgiveness.

Sango grinned at Miroku, and he began to pull her away, bringing an oddly fascinated Shippo along to give the two time to spend alone. They deserved that much, at least.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked into her big brown eyes and felt complete love well up in his heart for her. "Yeah, Kagome?"

"I love you."

He grinned. "Guess what?"

She smiled, tightening her arms around his neck as he held her close. "What?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

Well, Mal, I hope you liked it!! I rated it M because of a little hand-job action there, heehee, and I am sorry if you were expecting sex, but it just didn't come up this time, I think because this wasn't an exercise in smut, but in the meaningful and preciousness of the relationships of those we love, lol. Again, I hope you like it, and enjoyed it!


End file.
